User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Wiki I really don't see the purpose of The Charmed Spells & The Charmed Comics Wiki. I mean every information is from here, that Wikis are unnecessary. I think HalliwellManor would agree with me. 15:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : I don't run them, GlennVP does. And it is a good idea because it is a whole wiki dedicated to that subject in Charmed it is a clever Idea. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Alright, I give up with the Main Page -.- Glenn hasn't been on in ages and I can't find a good way to put it as on the main page. So I'm going to revert it back >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : OK Zac :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I did, I was trying something out, but I didn't go well -.- I'm changing it back now xD :: OK ---Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I am however, On my Fan-fiction of Charmed I made ages ago, Going to make a main page for here, but on there. So I can get it all ready on that one, then put it here x) If you get that ;D HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Are you going to fix the little problem on their now though? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Wait what problem? >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh no never mind it is gone now >.< --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Just check here from time to time ;D It's where i'm doing the main page. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Baxter again Neither me nor Twerdette can find the name Patience or Priscilla in The Warren Witches. It should be moved now. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wern't you the one who forced it to be changed to Patience in the first place? -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : It is not getting changed !!! Just stop! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::But there is no source for Patience, nor Priscilla. It is a fanon name, and neither me nor Twerdette have found either name in the book that people said that it said it in. You are supposed to be a manager, so you should not refuse to undo fanon on a wiki that is "for all your Charmed needs". -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Just stop it and get over it already BeeTAre. I heard from Glenn the name Priscilla was used in the novels. I was reading the Unoffical Charmed Guide and it referred to Baxter as Patience. Have you not even read the explanation section in the articles about why the names have been settled on Pearl, Priscilla and Phoebe. Instead of deleting all the information and rewriting the article, maybe actually read them, the second or third paragraph of the articles explained where the names came from. It is not "fanon" as you put it, they are conclusions that are the result of information provided. What is "fanon" is all the names used to describe powers. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Stop being so demanding. Glenn lied, the Unofficial Charmed Guide is unofficial (not written by the writers), and, if I must reiterate this again, Phoebe was probably one of Penny's husband's sisters, and Aunt Pearl was most likely a Bennett or a surrogate aunt. We don't know, so we cannot just assume that Bowen and Russell are those two. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! BtR stop being such a pain! HalliwellManor I am going to email you about something now, OK? -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am not being a pain. I am simply pointing out that her name is not Priscilla nor Patience. People lied, HalliwellManor included. It should be moved back, for the sake of the wiki's credibility and reliability. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It is not being moved. Their is proof, it is in a novel. TheBook (a great editor) stated he saw it in one. HalliwellManor read Patience in a guide. Their is proof and their is evidence. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC)